Toy Bonnie
Not to be confused with Bonnie from the first game. FNaF2 = Toy Bonnie is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Bonnie. Appearance Compared to the other redesigns as compared to their originals, Toy Bonnie seems to be the most different from his original. He is colored a light, shiny blue. His eyes sport mauve eyelids, as well as long eyelashes and eyebrows. He also sports red cheeks, which are similar in appearance to the design of a ventriloquist's dummy. Like the other "Toy" redesigns, his texture is much smoother compared to the original animatronics. he is also more modern looking, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the originals, which had fabric covers. He also sports a red bow tie, freckles, and buck teeth, as well as large green eyes. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. While performing onstage he plays a guitar, like the original Bonnie. The guitar he carries is red/orange and yellow with a black neck, which he does tend to carry around with him throughout the pizzeria. He also appears to say "LET'S ROCK!" on the posters. Unlike the other toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is never seen with his endoskeleton eyes. Behavior Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics. His first move is to Party Room 3, where he is seen holding his guitar. After that, he moves to Party Room 4 and stares into the camera, this time without his guitar. Toy Bonnie then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks inside of the Right Air Vent to reach The Office. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Mask before Bonnie appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the office lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room before vanishing. However, failing to equip the mask on time, then raising and lowering the monitor, will result in Toy Bonnie killing the player. |-|Images = 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png|Toy Bonnie with his guitar in Party Room 3. PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4. ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4 with lights on. Toy Bonnie Entering Vent.png|Toy Bonnie in Party Room 2, about to enter the vent. File:ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. 180.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. Toy bonnie death screen.png|A shot of an eyeless Toy Bonnie that occasionally appears after death. ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Figurine of Toy Bonnie holding his guitar. This figurine can be obtained by completing the 'New and Shiny' level on the custom night. bonnie with mask.gif|Toy Bonnie as he is seen through the Freddy's mask. Miscellaneous Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Toy Bonnie with disrepaired Bonnie in the teaser. Tumblr inline neulkcfEdL1rnc6dz.gif|Toy Bonnie opening his eyes, as seen in the trailer. File:Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_shut_FNaF_2.png|Close-up shot of Toy Bonnie as seen in the trailer, eyes closed. File:Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_open_FNaF_2.png|Close-up shot of Toy Bonnie as seen in the trailer, eyes open. TB Icon.png|Mugshot of Bonnie from the Custom Night. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males